runfandomcom-20200215-history
Content (Run 3)
Introduction All games have their own content, with some being short and ordinary, while some have spectacular ones. Sometimes, game modes and their own gameplay mechanics can affect the content of the game. In fact, when you are playing games, even your controls and the appearance of your characters count as a part of the game content. Now, our game to have its major and important content to be shown here, is obviously, Run 3. Run 3 is a special game, having unique gameplay mechanics in game, and you can probably think of a few even after you played the first few levels. And now, we are going to tell you the major features and content of the game. Content Overview In Run 3, you will control a character, with the Runner as the default, and you can only play the Explore Mode at first. But as you play for the first level, you can find out that you can change your gravity simply touching the wall, and it is literally walking on it. With the animation of changing gravity changing smoothly, you can definitely enjoy this experience. Also, in the game, you can find many other special things, such as different tile types and darkness, and the large variety of levels. You can even indulge yourself in earning achievements if you think you are skilled enough! The main elements of the game: # A large variety of characters # A unique gameplay and gamemodes # Diverse tile types # An excellent story plot These are mainly the most important contents in the game, and yet, there are even more to explore. Not only you can play this game and have a nice time, but you can also know how are the characters feeling as the cutscenes show their personalities. Large Variety of Characters Run 3 has definitely a large number of different characters, with each acting real and like a human. For instance, Skater is joyful and likes to skate around, while the Child is fond of keeping pets and is happy with the Bunny. Each character has its own specialty, with the Lizard being sleepy and Duplicator who can make duplicates on his own. RunnerFront.png|Runner|link=Runner|linktext=The starting character of Run 3, and it is the default character at any times. SkaterFront.png|Skater|link=Skater|linktext=This is the Skater, one of the main characters in Run 3. LizardFront.png|Lizard|link=Lizard|linktext=This animal is known as the Lizard, and you will unlock it after beating Level 40. BunnyFront.png|Bunny|link=Bunny|linktext=The most hyperactive creature in game. It is very unique; it doesn't know how to walk properly. From this slider, you can understand there are so many choices to choose in the game of Run 3. Unfortunately, we can only show you 4 of the characters in the game, and you can know more about the characters by going to their designated page. You can reach there through here. A Unique Gameplay and Control You'd probably know how unique this game is. Not only you can change gravity by touching the walls, the characters' controls also make the gameplay having a large variety. From the Bunny which can let you keep bouncing through the tunnel, to the Pastafarian who can create light bridges in levels due to her faith in the Flying Spaghetti Monster. There are even unimaginable powers from other characters like the Student, Duplicator, and the Angel. The diverse type of levels even enhance your overall fun in the game. From a large tunnel with small holes in it, to long platforms of tiles that you need to jump across and even levels with tiles so black you cannot even see, it is you who can make use of different characters' unique abilities to get over the obstacles in order to reach a new one. With the incredible space-themed background music, this game becomes very addictive, and can bring you an enjoyable experience. With the gameplay, you can also enjoy the Infinite Mode runs. You can run endlessly, in a total of more than 300 meticulously prepared levels randomly put in order, with some having fun achievements for you to earn and have a profound sense of success after beating one of them. Even after you failed, you can get to know about some game tips and statistics of your run, like how many levels you had gone through, how many minutes you had survived, etc. In Infinite Mode, you can collect Power cells, the in-game currency that let you purchase upgrades and costumes or even cutscenes in the Shop. With Power cells, you can unlock the Level Editor, which can let you create your own, unique level and publish it in the game! This can let you release your creativity and you can spread your happiness through sharing it with your friends. Diverse Tile Types Main article: Tiles There are common tiles in game, that let you run on and you can jump on. This seems to be ordinary, but this game definitely contains more interesting tiles. From Crumbling tiles to Power tiles, or even Conveyor tiles, there are a great deal of tile types you can play with. Crumbling tiles are interesting; they fall when they are touched by your character (except for the Child). Even those in contact with the crumbling Crumbling tile crumble as well. This can let your level layout change dramatically, making your gameplay much challenging. In different tunnels, there are sometimes unique tile types as well. In Winter Games tunnel, Ice tiles and Ice Ramps are introduced, and they can increase your running speed but decrease your maneuverability. In the Low-power Tunnel, the Power tiles are present, and can shock you when they all go out and become black suddenly, leading to hard and challenging levels. There are also Conveyor tiles that exist in the tunnels in The Way Onwards that can slow you down or speed you up significantly. These all are very special, and can make your gameplay much more enjoyable. Therefore, you can be assured that there is not only Normal tiles in the game. There are others as well. But the most special of all is the Box. Mostly located in the Box Storage Area, these large or small size Boxes are the only 3-dimensional tile type in game. You can even walk on the sides of the Boxes! An Excellent Story Plot A good game often has a story plot, and in even better ones, they usually have fantastic stories in it. As an excellent game with much content in it, Run 3 certainly has a story plot as well. Run 3's story is mainly told through cutscenes. Every time you beat a tunnel or beat a certain level, you always get a cutscene or an animation. Watching the slides turn and knowing the background of every characters are always great. The story plot is very reasonable. Every character has his / her / its own role, and they all have their own personalities and background. For example, the Duplicator's son is the Child, and his wife is on their Planet. They wanted to go back to their Planet, but it vanished, so Angel led some of the characters to find the way back to their home. At the same time, Runner, Skater and the Student found the Wormhole and they were trying to find a way to reach it. The story is entertaining, and the conversation between characters are fun and intriguing. The story hasn't ended yet, so we still don't know the ending. But we can wait, as Player 03 said there was a long way until he had the game's story plot finished. If you want to know more, and are willing to read the spoilers, feel free to go to the Story page, where we listed out the cutscenes and a brief summary of them. Conclusion The content of the Run 3 game is rich, and the gameplay and controls of it is fun and entertaining. With lots of different characters and abilities, you can always enjoy the content of the game, and there is... more depth than Run 1 and 2. So if you like games with a story, or wonder why the aliens just run in Run 1 and, this is the game for you. The large variety of level types and special game modes enhance your experience when playing the game as well. You can also try to beat different achievements and earn yourself a feeling of success. Have a fun day with Run 3! Unused Content Lots of games have unused content in them. Run 3 is no exception, of course. The Climber The Climber is an unused character in Run 3, which is referenced in the pictures. She is simply called "Climber" and she looks like the Runner. Player 03 has confirmed her existence on the Discord, claiming she was an idea he once had, but isn't sure she'll make it in the game. However, she may be planned for Run 4, as Player 03 said she was not slated to appear in "this" game. Her appearance was similar to that of Runner's, but this is probably a placeholder image. Ninja Costume In the game's files, a Ninja costume exists for the Child. "Bridge" level In the game save files, there is a code with the lines "explorewormholeCrossing". It is revealed by Player 03 that this was actually an unused level, which was actually located on the bridge between the B-Tunnel and the N-Tunnel. But he got rid of it since he thought the level was ridiculously hard (but not as hard as the hardest ones in game), and more importantly, it wasn't that fun. That's why he made this level unplayable now. The level was once playable here. https://www.kongregate.com/games/player_03/run-3?level=958398 Inverted Gravity Tiles Originally Player 03 intended to add the purple tiles from Run 2 that would change the gravity in reverse,but didn't because the camera didn't flip over in time so you couldn't see where you were landing. The Unconscious Ninja This is an unused achievement, which was likely scrapped. Infinite Mode id-11 This was never released. It was scrapped because it contains Bouncy tiles, which Player 03 decided not to include outside of the Level Editor. Scrapped Content Multiple wormhole scrapped At first the achievement "A Glimpse of New Places" had its description as "Locate the first wormhole", but now it was "Locate the Wormhole". This implies that Player 03 at first thought of having multiple wormholes and the achievement was to find a new one, but now the idea is scrapped for unknown reason, since even Player 03 forgot it. Changed Content Introduction In here we will list all features of the game that were changed with major differences (aside of new levels, new achievements, cosmetics like icons for achievements, etc.). List * Student ** Her Power cells cost is now 10000 rather than 4000, since the Student is one of the better characters in the game. Player 03 said that still want all the characters to be viable, but the Student is – and will continue to be – above average. She went to the trouble of understanding the Tunnels, and used this knowledge to make a device to make her life easier. Others, like the Duplicator and Pastafarian, just take what they’re given without really questioning it (Oh, and the Skater knowingly sabotages himself). In his opinion, the Student ought to have at least some advantage. *** Her controls are now entirely different. At first she can float around in the air after doing a double jump, but now it becomes that she will float upwards until you release your finger. It can also flip up to the floor on the ceiling if you float high enough. This makes her both a buff and a nerf, since it makes Bridge Building easier, but makes her in Infinite Mode harder. * Gentleman ** He is now a bit better at maneuvering and has a higher maximum speed. When playing as him, batteries spawn about 1% closer together. That last part may not seem like much, but it adds up faster than you’d expect. Player 03 said that he needed to be very careful about these sorts of changes, because with enough batteries, the Gentleman could go forever without touching the ground. The first change gives him more control over which way he goes after collecting a battery, meaning you’re less likely to have to jump off the battery. The second and third changes help boost his batteries collected per minute. Player 03 said that he had made these changes because he had designed the Gentleman as the most efficient way to collect batteries, but most players felt it was too hard to keep the batteries. He intended for him to be hard to use (because if he was easy and efficient, he’d be the only choice), but not so hard that everyone avoided him. ** His cutscenes and animations are changed: Player 03 said that his animations were not actually new. He made them over a year ago (a year ago in 2015), and they’ve actually been in the game for most of that time. You can see him do a backflip in one cutscene (click the battery on the map to see it). The new part was adding those animations to his gameplay. Have you seen him do a full flip yet? It’s possible if you set it up right! (Extract from player03.com) *** In January 2017, he was changed again. Rather than several regular magnets, he has an electromagnet in his hat. This is toggled on and off by pressing the jump button. This means he is no longer unwillingly pulled towards the batteries, but due to the very heavy electromagnet, he can't pull himself away from recently collected batteries. To allow for this, some of his Infinite Mode trivia was changed, and his description in the Shop was changed slightly. * Achievement "Hasty" ** This achievement becomes easier, but it is still hard in general. Player 03 claimed that the level was now a bit shorter, and a few ice paths had been moved. * The length of a metre in Infinite Mode was halved. All achievements requiring distances were changed to allow for this. This was shown on player03.com. * Achievement "A Glimpse of New Places" ** This achievement had its description changed. At first it was "Locate the first wormhole", but now it was "Locate the Wormhole". This implies that Player 03 at first thought of having multiple wormholes and the achievement was to find a new one, but now the idea is scrapped for unknown reason, since even Player 03 forgot it. * Child ** He no longer has to “bounce” multiple times to reach his full jump height. (A “bounce” is when he jumps instantly upon hitting the ground, like the Bunny does.) In the previous update, he bounced a bit higher each time: 5% on the first bounce, 8% on the second, and 10% after that. Player 03 said that he had decided that was unnecessarily complicated, that people would almost never do three bounces, and that the 5% difference was too subtle. Now, instead of building up height, he skips straight to the third bounce. ***In this version, when the Child bounces, he always pushes 10% harder than normal. Thanks to physics, this means he jumps ~18% higher, and the extra height lets him float ~41% farther. Not bad! (Extract from player03.com) * Bunny ** It now slows down a tiny bit faster, and fewer batteries spawn in Infinite Mode when playing it. While testing the new statistics, Player 03 noticed that he had been getting batteries faster with the Bunny than the Gentleman, which should never happen. He wanted the Bunny to be the best at many things (speed, jump distance, jump height, changing direction in midair), but it shouldn’t get lots of batteries on top of that. He thought what happened was that since the Bunny was so hard to use, he gave it lots of Power cells in Infinite Mode. Then he kept buffing it for balance while forgetting to decrease the amount of Power cells. He probably changed it later on. (Extract from player03.com) * Angel ** He now gets a little more speed when he dashes. Also, he doesn’t slow down as much at the end of a dash, so by dashing repeatedly, he can break his usual speed limit. This was only a small tweak, meant to emphasize the his strengths. The difference probably isn’t obvious, but it’s there. (Extract from player03.com) * Runner ** She performs better while on the ground. She runs faster, runs sideways faster, and is better at changing direction. As a result, she can now earn The Lazy Way. The tough part about designing the Runner is that she has to seem bad at first. When you unlock the Skater at level 10, I want him to feel like a big improvement, but as you get better at the game, I want you to realize that the Runner is a solid choice too. Player 03 said he had decided to approach this by making the Runner good in subtle ways. She can’t make big jumps, but she’s the best at small jumps, and sometimes, that makes a big difference. Maneuverability isn’t the most important trait, but it matters when you suddenly realize you need to change course, and the Runner is good at it. This latest change follows the same reasoning: you don’t usually stay on the ground very long, but when you do, the Runner will benefit more than most other characters. And it just makes sense: of course the Runner should be extra-good at running. (Extract from player03.com) * Lizard ** Lizard has become less sleepy! His sleepiness has gone down by 67%. That is, it used to sleep for one hour, then it was cut to a half hour, and now it only sleeps for ten minutes. (Information from player03.com) * Characters' Unlock Costs of Lizard, Child and Bunny ** They have become lower, except not quite. He forgot to update the Bunny’s cost, so you would need to wait until the next release. (He was going to set it to 2000, like the Child.) Since this post is in 2015, this meant that the release was done, and he had already changed all the costs. Since there’s another way to get all three of these characters, they don’t need to be as expensive as they were. The Lizard was 2000, the Bunny was was 4000, and the Child was 6000, but most players would unlock them in Explore mode before earning that many batteries. Plus, if they did buy the Child, they might regret it once they finished the Low-power Tunnel. He said that he certainly didn’t want people feeling like they wasted 6000 batteries… * Bridge Building ** Ii is much easier thanks to the Student’s changes. Also, the Runner’s part in Box Storage Area, part 1 is now 100% optional (You never needed the Runner's box in T-4 or the Skater's box.) Player 03 said that he had made these changes so that more people would be able to see what came next. He also assured the elitists that he was not trying to make the game so easy that everyone in the world can beat it. He just doesn't think a minigame should be the game’s ultimate challenge. (Extract from player03.com) * Low-power Tunnel, part 24 ** This level got a few more tiles at the end. Since you only get a brief flash of light, these tiles make it easier to spot the final platform. Plus, they give you a little more leeway to keep you from running off the side of that platform. The rest of the level is still just as hard, but that’s okay. It isn’t so frustrating when you fall at the beginning or in the middle, because at least you don’t have to replay the entire thing. If you do fall at the end of a level as long as this, it needs to feel like you got a fair chance. * The "Free Respawn" Upgrade ** It now reduce all cost for respawning for 10 Power cells instead of the first respawn only. * Cloud Saves ** They are now much more reliable. In the older version, they wouldn’t necessarily trigger, even if there was new data to save. Now they do. (Extract from player03.com) * Infinite Mode ** Player 03 said that it would give you a greater variety of levels early on, which also meant it would probably start out harder, but he thought it’s worth it. Plus, he added more levels to the pool, which adds even more variety. (Extract from player 03.com) ** The "end of game" statistics are now much better in any way. are better in every way. Now, gameplay tips and story tidbits replaced the batteries per minute statistic. The new UI shows you a bunch more information, and lets you see per-character information while you’re at it. (Extract from player03.com) * Level Editor ** It now shows you the route you took the last time you playtested. Also, when you stop playtesting, the camera scrolls to where you were when you quit, letting you tweak that particular part, letting it easier for you to edit your custom level. (Extract from player03.com) * Low-power Tunnel used to be called Low-power tunnels. * Coming Soon. Reference * https://www.player03.com Category:Run 3 Category:Data